oneokrockfandomcom-20200223-history
Avril Lavigne
Avril Ramona Lavigne ((/ˈævrɪl ləˈviːn/; French: laviɲ; born 25 September 1984) is a Canadian singer-songwriter. She was born in Napanee, Ontario, Canada, and spent most of her youth By the age of 15, she had appeared on stage with Shania Twain; by 16, she had signed a two-album recording contract with Arista Records worth more than $2 million. In 2002, when she was 17 years old, Avril broke onto the music scene with her debut album, Let Go. Since her professional debut, she has become one of the most successful artists in the world, selling more than 30 million albums and over 50 million singles worldwide. Let Go made Avril the youngest female soloist to reach number 1 in the UK. As of 2013, it has sold nearly 7 million copies in the United States and over 17 million copies worldwide. Her breakthrough single, "Complicated", peaked at number 1 in many countries around the world, as did the album Let Go, eventually selling more than 10 million copies worldwide. The Best Damn Thing, Avril’s third album, was released in 2007, becoming her third number 1 album in the UK Albums Chart and featuring her first U.S. Billboard Hot 100 number 1 single, "Girlfriend". Avril has scored six number-one singles worldwide, including "Complicated", "Sk8er Boi", "I'm with You", "My Happy Ending", "Nobody's Home", and "Girlfriend". Avril is one of the top-selling artists releasing albums in the U.S., with over 11 million copies certified by the RIAA. Her fourth studio album, Goodbye Lullaby, was released in March 2011. Goodbye Lullaby gave Avril her fourth top 10 album on the U.S. Billboard 200 and the UK Albums Chart and her third number 1 album in both Japan and Australia. Three months after the release of Goodbye Lullaby, Avril began work on her eponymous titled fifth studio album, which was released through Epic Records on November 5, 2013, following her departure from RCA Records. Avril branched out from recording music, pursuing careers in feature film acting and designing clothes and perfumes. She voiced a character in the animated film Over the Hedge in 2006. That same year, she made her on-screen feature film debut in Fast Food Nation. In 2008, Avril introduced her clothing line, Abbey Dawn, and in 2009, she released her first perfume, Black Star, which was followed by her second perfume, Forbidden Rose, in 2010 and her third perfume, Wild Rose, in 2011. In July 2006, Lavigne married her boyfriend of two years, Deryck Whibley, lead singer and guitarist for Sum 41. The marriage lasted a little over three years, and in October 2009, Lavigne filed for divorce. Whibley and Lavigne continued to work together, with Whibley producing her fourth album, as well as Avril's single, "Alice", written for Tim Burton's film Alice in Wonderland. Lavigne married Nickelback frontman Chad Kroeger, in 2013. She released her debut, self-titled album, Avril Lavigne, in November 2013. In 2013, she went on The Avril Lavigne Tour, ''in support of her album ''Avril Lavigne. The tour ended in 2014. In 2015 Avril released Fly, a song from her 2013 self-titled album. It was also revealed that she had lyme disease and was bed-ridden for months. She had stated that she was recovering. Sometime in September of 2015, Avril announced on Instagram that she and her husband Chad Kroeger were separated. Category:Singers